Without Tears
by Jinnarin
Summary: Alone at Finaqua, during a training retreat with Toto, DG is captured by those who once fought for the freedom of the O.Z. Forced into a collar that suppresses her magic, and blind, DG's only chance for survival is her wits, and the hope that her shape sh
1. Chapter 1

Without Tears

Author: Jinnarin

Rating: M

Pairing: DG/Cain

Summary: Five annuals after the defeat of the dark witch the rebuilding of the O.Z is at full speed. But there are those that feel that the royal family aren't doing enough. Alone at Finaqua, during a training retreat with Toto, DG is captured by those who once fought for the freedom of the O.Z. Forced into a collar that suppresses her magic, and blind, DG's only chance for survival is her wits, and the hope that her shape shifting Tutor can reach the Palace in time.

Warnings: Rape (This scene will be clearly marked! Do not read it if you can't handle, are to young or otherwise immature about these things.) Violence, and language.

Occasionally, the Viewer, Raw was able to block his empathetic visions, if he concentrated hard enough. He could push the voices that whispered to him, like gentle breezes over grassy plains, to the back of his mind. The thoughts that scrambled through his mind, like bunnyburies from the predator, would slow and still, to be brushed off at a later time, when he could be neutral over their meanings.

Quite different than the hurried, often skewed views that the Dark Witch pulled from Lylo and Kalm.

For that bit of control, he was ever thankful, and deeply grateful to his friends for having the patience to provided him the well to his own courage.

Tonight, however, that rabid, heart wrenching fear was back.

He sat, furs askew, breath coming in naught but ragged, shuddering gasps. His gently curved claws were tearing large rents in the soft fabric of his bed, given to him during his diplomatic stay in the Palace. He would feel horrible for the ruination of the fabric later, when he was fully capable of seeing past the vision that gripped him now.

_Calloused fingers were pressed into the mouth of the viewer, making him gag slightly. He tried to see, pressing his sight to it limits to drag himself to a position where he could see more than what the person he was viewing felt. But strong magic stubbornly refused him. He could hear a strong, heavy male voice, growling out words he didn't understand, and his head was suddenly drug to the side, his scalp protesting harshly enough to make him cry out. _

_He tried once more to move to another position, and again he was violently rebuffed. _

_And then suddenly, his sight was full of the lake at Finaqua. His eyes widened in terror, the Princess was at Finaqua! His friend was in danger. That terrible voice, dark and wicked whispered in his ear once more, and he shuddered, trying to move away from the sound of it. Slowly the vision began to fade, slipping back into the recesses of his mind, but all he could feel was the sudden, searing pain in his eyes and face. _

Raw's roar of pain slipped from his throat uncontrolled, loud and terrifying.

Ambrose, better known as Glitch, advisor to the acting Queen, stood at the head of the steps to the Palace, arms comfortably behind his back. As he watched his old friend, Wyatt Cain and his son Jeb, take the steps to the palace two at a time, he smiled grimly. He suddenly longed for the carefree worry of his half a brain, where he could occasionally fire the wrong synapses and forget the horrible, gut wrenching worry for a few moments.

The pained roar that had woken most of the palace just a few nights prior, had kept him on edge and sleep deprived for the following days.

He had waited, admittedly as impatiently as he had before being reunited with his brain, for Cain's arrival. The Queen and her Consort had sent a detail of reformed Longcoats to Finaqua in search of the youngest Princess of the Outer Zone. Azkadelia, distraught, had begged to go with them desperate to find her sister. Ambrose had watched, heart shredding at the sight of the weeping woman, as she was refused, and put under heavier guard.

Now half his worry could be put aside, the best man he knew for the task of finding their endangered friend was making his way toward him.

Ambrose, advisor to the acting queen, a friend named Glitch, let the fear he once felt as a Headcase, spread through him as he gripped the proffered hand of his friend. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the former Tin Man.

"Come inside, my friend. The Queen will want you to speak with Raw."

Wyatt Cain, the former Tin Man, dusty and weary from the long travel from the Realm of the Unwanted to Central City, laughed as his son, Jeb made a sly comment about a lean looking woman as she slipped by. Five annuals ago Cain wouldn't have thought this conversation possible. If he hadn't seen the grave marker of his wife Adora, with his own eyes. Or hadn't heard the surprised sound of the Rebel captain's whispered "Dad", with his own ears.

He smiled in spite of the joke this time, dismounting his dapple mare and began to pull his gear from the sturdy horse. He had a small group of friends to thank for the light feeling in his chest now. In the place where a certain Headcase said only cynicism could live for a former Tin Man.

DG had proven him wrong.

Jeb made another comment to him, which he barely caught among his musings, about the construction going on in Central City. He could see the changes once he truly looked for them. The seediness of the place seemed to have vanished in the last five annuals, though he was certain he dig up a place or two if he liked. Cain entertained the thought, momentarily, of speaking to the Queen of reinstating the Tin Men as they reached their hotel.

He shoved that though aside, with a fond farewell.

That part of his life was over now, it was time to move on.

Later, once settled, playing a card game quietly between them, they were interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. Jeb, grumbling about the hour, though it wasn't really so late, answered for the delivery boy. As his son returned, reading the missive, a heavy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. Something about the way his son's face paled, made the once familiar uncomfortable ice blossom in his chest, that physical warning that something wasn't right.

"It's from Glitch. Dad, it's DG..."

Well, here is the end of the first chapter. Hopefully, since I have this all planned out it will come to me relatively quickly. Thanks for reading, and any comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Without Tears

Author: Jinnarin

Rating: M

Pairing: DG/Cain

Summary: Five annuals after the defeat of the dark witch the rebuilding of the O.Z is at full speed. But there are those that feel that the royal family aren't doing enough. Alone at Finaqua, during a training retreat with Toto, DG is captured by those who once fought for the freedom of the O.Z. Forced into a collar that suppresses her magic, and blind, DG's only chance for survival is her wits, and the hope that her shape shifting Tutor can reach the Palace in time.

Disclaimer: Yeah, forgot this. I have a two-year-old and a dog... everything I own is above a 3 to 4 foot reaching height. And that's if she doesn't use a chair.

Warning: This chapter will contain, in afterthought only, the depiction of a short rape scene. Nothing to graphic this time. There will be a much longer, more detailed version in a later chapter. Language.

Chapter 2

_!Graphic Content ahead! _

"_Stupid bitch, crying won't save you." _

After the fact, she would remember thinking that the force he was exerting on her head, as he held her face into the ground, should have crushed her skull. How the dirt and her clothes, and her hair soaked up the blood, giving off a terrible metallic smell, as it escaped from the wounds he had inflicted to her face.

"_Let's see you cry now, stupid fucking whore."_

She would recall how he manipulated her body to his designs, how he felt on her, within her, against her. How the only sound she could hear clearly, in the midst of her family's estate, was the strangled groaning her attacker made. And how she should have fought harder.

"_Dammit! Try that again, bitch, and I'll make sure your mother gets you in a body bag!"_

And how his fingers, once he had finished with her, had tasted of ejaculate as he forced them into her mouth. But mostly, she remembered how he had left there, alone and bloody, without even her tears for comfort.

!End of Graphic Content!

DGDGDGDG

_Two little Princesses..._

_Dammit DG, concentrate! _

Dorothy Gale, most commonly referred to as DG, didn't know how long she had been lying across the pommel of the saddle of her captor. Couldn't begin to tell how far from Finaqua they had taken her, or even in which direction. Distantly, she could hear Toto, following the horses, sometimes barking to let her know he was still there. Apparently the de facto freedom fighters couldn't be bothered to get rid of a small insignificant, scraggly looking dog. That small bit of knowledge gave her little comfort though, in her current position.

They had come quickly, moving through the Longcoat guard with an ease only practice could give. Tutor had barely the time to transform before they came for her, several storming the room they had been practicing in. Bound and gagged, they had pressed her neck into a thick, heavy metal collar before dragging her off to one of the smaller rooms of the estate. DG had stayed there, until the light faded from the one tiny window near the ceiling, and the pale light of the their single moon pushed the shadows back to gather with their brethren in dark corners.

And then, he had come.

_Two little princesses dancing in a row..._

_No! _

The youngest Princess of the Outer Zone, gave a weak, trembling struggle, uncaring of her precarious hanging position. Ever since they had put this gods forsakened collar on her, she had been slipping slowly into a hazy fog that threatened to drag her away from reality if she did not fight it. She had never been one to rely on her magic, no matter the situation, so she had first tried to pry the offending piece of metal off with what ever she had found in that tiny room.

Then she had tried jamming anything small enough into the tiny lock, or what she had supposed was a lock. But had only succeeded in breaking two small nail files.

Eventually, after the dark leader of the Rebels had come to her that night, she had tried to call forth her magic.

But it never came.

Even now, as her captor ad justed her across his lap once more, she could feel it. Burning under the surface of her skin, yowling in desperate frustration at its bindings. Struggling in ever weakening, sporadic spasms to heal the physical wounds of her body, or to cry out through the bond with her sister.

Finally, she could feel the horse slowing to a stop beneath her. With a quick suppressed cry of surprise, she was shoved roughly from the lap that bore her, and tensed for the landing. She could hear Toto, growling as viciously as a small terrier could, before one of the men made a snide comment about her taste in animals. She jerked her body briefly, to right her current position off her bound, injured arms, and was rewarded with a large fist in her hair, dragging her upright.

And then he spoke, that voice in her head that she would never forget, in a cruel whisper as she was drug along. "Best to get comfortable, Princess. You'll be here awhile."

_Where the light will take them..._

DGDGDGDG

Toto, the small shape shifting Terrier, had run alongside the small group of rugged men for nearly a week. His tiny body was tired, and even as a dog, he was to old for all of this activity. But, cowardly as he was given his history, he couldn't leave his charge, his friend, to this fate.

Unable to reveal his secret, lest DG's only chance for survival and rescue lay with him, he had remained near and loud. He had succeeded in making several of the men irritated enough with him, to kick his small doggy frame whenever they made camp. But, to his grim satisfaction, it meant that DG could hear him as well, that she knew she wasn't alone. For days, he had watched her slip in and out of consciousness. The rent and pussing wounds over her face, causing, what he was certain would be permanent blindness if not treated soon, a fevered state in the young woman.

Soon though, all his efforts were worth the aggravation, and physical damage done to his body. He could see in the distance, only a few league away, a rather large encampment. People bustled about, going about some business or another. Toto breathed a heavy, whining sigh of relief.

They did plan on moving her soon.

He had time!

Without a second glance, and in spite of the moments hesitation for leaving DG on her own, Toto turned tail and ran the opposite direction. When this was all over, he was going to need days to recuperate, both forms were going to be past the point of exhaustion. But for now, his only thought, his only breath, was on reaching the palace.

On reaching someone who could help.

That thought put more fire into his strides, than all the years of his Tutoring ever had.

DGDGDGDG

Alright. Here is chapter 2, done and hopefully it makes a lick of sense. I kept having to leave it behind in favor of running family members on errands. Namely my husband... . ; Oh well, I love him. Thanks for those that read and reviewed. Chapter 3 should be up either tomorrow, or the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Without Tears

Author: Jinnarin

Rating: M

Pairing: DG/Cain

Summary: Five annuals after the defeat of the dark witch the rebuilding of the O.Z is at full speed. But there are those that feel that the royal family aren't doing enough. Alone at Finaqua, during a training retreat with Toto, DG is captured by those who once fought for the freedom of the O.Z. Forced into a collar that suppresses her magic, and blind, DG's only chance for survival is her wits, and the hope that her shape shifting Tutor can reach the Palace in time.

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own it.

Warning: Language, violence.

AN: In response to a review, a summary is just that, a summary. The graphic content warning came in two forms, separate and clearly stated. On another note, thanks to those who have given such lovely comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and much appreciated.

Chapter 3

Ambrose led Cain and his son through a busy part of the Palace in a hurried fashion. Past groups of cloistered servants, whispering in hushed tones, as they scurried about their business. Past a room full of Long Coats, pouring over a map and briefing the current situation to the detail to be placed around the surrounding land. As they reached a room toward the end of the long corridor, the advisor waved off several of the Long Coats standing outside the door, and pushed his way into the room silently.

The scene inside caused the retired Tin Man and his Resistance son to stop short. Azkadelia sat next to a weary, trembling Raw, a look of pinched concentration on her face. In front of them sat a large bowl of water, the surface calm, for Raw to project his viewings to be seen. The poor Viewer, his paws placed carefully against the bare flesh of the eldest princesses wrist, and the side of the viewing bowl respectively, looked almost as if he would swoon from exhaustion. The Queen stood at a window across the room, looking out across the now placid, unfrozen lake of their home.

Ahamo, the Consort, sat across from the odd couple, peering into the viewing, a strained look of parental worry etched into the sides of his young eyes. Two more Long Coats, hunched over a map, whispered in hushed tones, marking or measuring. It was like a horrid replay of five annuals earlier, lacking the commanding, controlled Witch, and the sinister looking machine she had once hooked Lylo and Kalm into, to force a hurried vision.

It was long moments, as the former Headcase crossed the room to inform the Queen of the Tin Man's arrival, and Cain had regained his composure, that Azkadelia and Raw broke apart with twin gasps of barely suppressed pain. Cain's brows drew together with worry, they were both obviously pushing their combined powers to their limits.

Surely the situation wasn't so dire?

Cain felt something squeezing inside his chest, twisting and freezing at the thought.

Raw and Azkadelia looked up at Ahamo expectantly, catching their breaths. Jeb made a motion with his hands, lowly, a sign meant only for him to see. Instincts kicking in he looked once more, his son was right. Both the viewer, and the princesses hands were trembling, their faces pale. Ahamo shook his head, scrubbing his hands over his face in agitation.

"Nothing. It was the same, only shadow." The Consort spoke softly.

He stood, and raking his hands through his hair, took his lover's arm as she crossed the room toward them. Azkadelia let out a soft, weeping sob, her normally regal posture slumping. Raw, on the other hand growled softly,and despite his poorly hidden fatigue, reached for the princesses arm once more.

"Raw try harder." He spoke, vehemently.

"That will be enough, Ambassador." Lavender spoke softly, her voice weak and plaintive. "You and Az are both tired. Rest, we shall try again when you have both had sleep."

"But, Mother!" Azkadelia was on her feet in moments, swaying slightly.

Jeb, closest to her, reached out and gently took her elbow. She smiled, a little less graciously than she normally might have, but given the circumstances, he thought his son might forgive her. Lavender, sighed softly, and took her own seat, motioning for the others to do the same.

"I understand how you feel, darling. I truly do. But neither you, nor Raw shall be of any help to your sister if you are to tired to think clearly." She turned her attention toward Cain, and smiled tiredly. "I thank you, Mr. Cain, for coming so quickly. I know you and your son just settled from your travels, and to rush here means a great deal to my family and I."

Cain, pulling his hat from his head, chose to remain standing, seemed a bit unsure how to go about this conversation. And so he merely canted his head in assent, looking to Ambrose for an explanation. The advisor nodded, and motioned to a serving maid, who scurried out of the room quickly.

"Six months ago, Tutor and Princess Dorothy Gale took a training retreat to Finaqua. We sent a small armed contingent with them, thinking the small detail would be sufficient for such a secluded area. Several nights ago, exactly three weeks, if I am not mistaken, Raw had a vision."

Raw nodded his confirmation, and Ambrose continued.

"Such as it was, Raw was only able to feel what was happening to her Highness. He was able to hear one voice, but couldn't determine who it belonged to." Ambrose finished, as Cain held up his hand.

For his part, Ambrose thought the Tin Man kept the fear in his voice hidden quite well, as he addressed their friend, "What did the voice say, Raw?"

For a moment, the gathered group watched as Raw struggled with how to word what was said in most likely a less broken tongue, before he shook his head, "Voice said, 'Let Tin Man save DG now.' Sound like threat..."

Cain could only twist his face in confusion, as he finally took a seat. Azkadelia looked toward him, touching Raw's arm gently. Ahamo, leaned forward once more giving the bowl of water a longing look, and spoke gently.

"We could only assume that whoever this person was, they were speaking of you. You are, in a fashion, the only Tin Man DG knows."

There was a quick rap at the door, and one of the Long Coat's crossed the room in several strides, to answer it. Jeb watched the door. Ambrose watched Cain, and Cain schooled his features so that the worried family could not see his own anxiety over his missing friend.

"That is why we had Ambrose summon you, Mr. Cain." The Queen spoke softly, "Surely, if this person knows you, you might be able to find more clues at Finaqua than those of our security we sent."

Cain could only nod his head mutely, as he sat in silence, going over the situation in his head. The door closed and the Long Coat crossed the room, bowing deeply to the Royal family.

"Your Majesty, forgive the intrusion. But the detail you sent to Finaqua has returned. There was no sign of her Highness. But they did bring back a rather tired looking dog, Toto, we believe."

DGDGDGDG

Well, that chapter took rather longer than I thought it would. Ah, well, such is life. I hope you enjoyed. And thank you again for the lovely reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Without Tears

Author: Jinnarin

Rating: M

Pairing: DG/Cain

Summary: Five annuals after the defeat of the dark witch the rebuilding of the O.Z is at full speed. But there are those that feel that the royal family aren't doing enough. Alone at Finaqua, during a training retreat with Toto, DG is captured by those who once fought for the freedom of the O.Z. Forced into a collar that suppresses her magic, and blind, DG's only chance for survival is her wits, and the hope that her shape shifting Tutor can reach the Palace in time.

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own it.

Warning: Language, violence.

AN: In response to a review, I am sorry for Cain's lack of depth in the last chapter. I kept writing and erasing the bits that did with him, and finally just decided to change the format in which I was going to write him. So, voila, this whole chapter is Cain's, and the next will most likely be DG's. Thank you for all the lovely reviews once again. And hello all you lurkers!

Chapter 4

Wyatt Cain, was a man of few words and far more action.

Having survived several annuals, locked inside a tin coffin, with a tiny window to the darkest moment in his life, gave him a fair bit of insight on himself. He spent the first few years, insane with grief, hoping someone would hear him calling for his wife and young son. The next, he spent watching the small nuances in the way Zero moved through the Temporal Hologram. How he smirked, the way his left eye twitched as he had struck him.

How his fingers had trailed over the flesh of his wife's neck.

Finally, he trained himself to sleep during the day when the twin suns would power the hologram to play it's loop. During the night, he spent long hours flexing as well as he could within that confined space, so that he wouldn't lose the use of his muscles. Eventually, that left only room to contemplate quietly his fate. He had come to the realization that, yes, he most likely would never escape this metal prison. But, no, he didn't want to be unprepared for his opportunity if it arose.

His salvation came in the form of a young woman, wielding a stick to save complete strangers against armed and armored men. Her young face had peeked into his only view to the outside world, and shocked him into action. He had almost felt sorry for scaring the Headcase that traveled with her, as he began to beat against the tin suit, hope coursing through him.

And they hadn't left him there.

Not like others, who had seen the suit and left him to rot for fear of calling down Azkadelia's wrath.

Now, annuals later, it was her face he couldn't forget, while his wife's sat in obscurity, even though he had remembered it during his long wait in that metal prison. And it was her face that brought about the quiet reflection he was prone to, long after the meeting with Toto and the royal family was over. Cain stood gazing out over the crystal lake, several hours before he, the dog, and Raw were to make their way to Finaqua, to pick up the trail the band of rebels had left behind. Ambrose had ridden out hours earlier, alone, so that anyone watching would believe the Royals knew nothing of their daughter's kidnapping. Word was spread about that the family intended to hold a ball, and had doubled their security for such a reason.

But, it was with DG that the retired Tin Man's thoughts lay. Toto had explained to the best of his ability what had happened to their friend, with large gaping holes that were meant for Cain to pick up. Or for Raw to feel. Whichever the case, it had worked, and soon a plan was in motion for their small group to move out on a rescue mission. The dog had pulled he and Raw aside, sometime later, and what had filled in his gaping story sent Raw into a fit of growling whispers and moaning sobs.

"_Their leader... Cain, my friend, he's hurt her badly. The way only a man can hurt a woman..." _

Now, as the dawn crept quietly over the O.Z, he could finally accept that, no, his blood would not stop rushing through his ears. His heart was not going to stop it accursed pounding against his chest. Not until he accepted that what he felt for the young woman, was more than a camaraderie among brother's in arms, as he had been trying to convince himself since he had rescued her from that marble coffin. Not until she was safe, in his arms.

Cain growled at himself, and slammed his fist into frame of the window he stared out. "Dammit, DG! Why is this so hard?"

Cain knew what he felt was wrong, or at least would be perceived by some. He knew he was old and had nothing to offer her. Nothing except his name, and home he could build with his hands. He would never be able to offer his children, his was grown now, he had missed that stage in his life. It was far to late to be trying again. All that was left, was his heart. And it would be at gun point, if he were going to admit he had given it the moment a small, young woman had rushed headlong into a group of men twice her size armed only with a stick.

Sighing, Cain scrubbed his hand over his face, and turned back to his room to finish preparing to leave. There wasn't time for him to be bemoaning his fate as an old man.

He had a princess to save.

DGDGDGDG

_It was odd how the face had changed, along with the emotion. For he could never love one the same as the other. There was no honor, nor justice in it for either of the women he loved. But, in the end, it was still Zero's fingers that ran down the pale flesh of her neck. _

DGDGDGDG

Alright, I hadn't planned on posting this until the day after tomorrow, so I would have time to review it and the next chapter. But, I got such lovely reviews, and well wishes that I felt the need to get this out a bit more quickly. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
